


Circus of the Stars

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every kid loves the circus -- except Lex. He does, however, love a certain flying young man. Superman's costume was inspired by those of the great circus acts. I just went with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus of the Stars

## Circus of the Stars

by HYPERFocused

<http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com>

* * *

_The Last of the Flying Els_

The sharp, sudden sound of cracking ice and crystal was soon overtaken by the screams and hysterics of a planet's population witnessing its own ruin. Long past surprise themselves, Jor El and his wife Lara watched as their beloved home began to break up, small fissures expanding quickly to large cracks and caverns. 

There was nothing Jor El -- or anyone, anymore -- could do to save Krypton. . No one on the Council would listen. They all believed Krypton was indestructible, and now it was too late. 

Too late for all of them, except their precious infant son, Kal El. 

_Tears of a Clown_

The helicopter circled the Smallville, Kansas landscape, a space that would soon be renamed The Luthor Circus and Exotica Emporium. 

Lex hated the circus.The sawdust covered grounds made his eyes itch, and his asthma worsen. The clowns were supposed to be funny, but just reminded him of the taunts his red curls brought on from classmates, and even his own father. 

"You're a clown, Lex. A weak, wheezing disappointment. I lament the day your mother put your squalling red-faced form into my arms." Lionel had spat at him when Lex came home with his first bloody nose.. 

_Circus of the Stars_

"Do you really think he'll be all right?" Lara asked, worried, as they placed the small bundle in the life-pod. They had little time left with Kal El. 

"We have to believe he'll be fine, Lara. The ship will protect him, and the A.I will teach him as he travels. I have every faith he will find a warm welcome. 

"But what about his differences? The people of Earth have a history of destroying what they don't understand." 

'Not our son. His strengths will buoy him up, and one day he will grow to lead them all." 

_The Lion Tamer_

Lex wanted to go back to Smallville about as much as he wanted to stick his head in the mouth of a lion. But it was a particular lion -- a nasty, ill tempered creature he called "Dad" who forced him on this journey. 

He'd put it off as long as he could. Gotten advanced degrees in both science and business, even a short program in the dramatic arts. All things he could justify as relevant to the position he had been groomed for since he was a small boy. 

It was a position he never wanted to hold. 

_The Daring Young Man on the Flying Trapeze_

If only his father had allowed him to stay in Metropolis and prove himself in one of the other family concerns. Lex was sure Lionel just sent him to the circus out of spite. 

His cell phone blared an unwelcome summons. Lex leaned down to reach for it, not noticing the bale of cage wire that dropped from the truck in front of him. 

The Porsche hit the water at an impossible speed, but crashing into the young man on the bridge felt timeless. 

Lex gasped in relief and recognition as the angel flew him to the shore. 

_Freakshow_

"I'm not like everyone else," Clark said miserably. He was fifteen, and felt like he was just discovering himself. 

"What do you mean, Clark?" His father asked. Clark could tell he knew exactly what Clark meant, but like usual, he was trying to deny it. 

"You know what I mean! The rest of them? They may be freaks, but at least they're still human. I don't know what I am." No one could do what he did, tearing the roof off that car and rescuing Lex. It was more than Strong Man, or trapeze artist territory. 

_Cotton Candy_

"I can't keep it," Clark said forlornly, placing the truck's keys back in Lex's hand. 

Lex could tell he wanted to. He would have to show his gratitude some other way, though probably not the way he wanted. 

He'd done research on the boy. Clark was an impressive aerialist, fearless and touched with artistry. No wonder he had been able to help Lex so easily. 

A nagging thought told Lex there was more to the story. The bright spark of attraction and familiarity as Clark shook his hand said this was sure to be a relationship worth cultivating. 

_The Big Top_

Clark wanted Lex, and could tell Lex felt the same way, despite his offers of friendship, and help with Clark's romance of the pink princess of the circus, trick rider Lana Lang. 

Lana was beautiful, kind, and Clark had known her forever. She was one of the few circus people to call him Clark, instead of the stage name he'd chosen, "Kal El, of the flying El's." 

But somehow, while Lana made him tongue-tied and weak, the first time he and Lex were together, and he was deep inside Lex, Clark felt stronger than he had ever been. 

_Juggling Act_

Sometimes Clark felt more like a juggler than a trapeze artist. He had so many stories. Was he the teenager living on his parents farm? The graceful circus act? Lex's public friend or private lover? 

He wanted to be everything to Lex, because Lex was everything to him. It took awhile, but the day finally came when Clark vowed he would no longer lie to Lex. He would sit him down and tell him the whole story. Show him the tiny ship. 

He could only trust that Lex would help him keep all his balls in the air. 

_Two Rings_

Lionel had grown ill, and Lex had taken over LuthorCorp. He gave circus management to Pete Ross, who was better suited to the job. He was a true impresario. 

Now, the only rings with which Lex was concerned were the two gold and platinum bands he and his husband wore. The leap they had taken together was more daring than any of those Clark had made in his Kal El days. 

They wed in front of friends and family, the only audience who mattered. 

A pair of white doves were released into the Kansas sky. Everyone said it was magical. 


End file.
